Static Kiss
by Trouble Cookie
Summary: Sometimes, Near feels alone in the world. Sometimes, Matt wishes there was someone there to share the view with. And sometimes, though neither liked to admit it, they admitted what they had wasn't enough. But what if one night could change all of that?...


**_Hi guys! This idea has been bothering me for ages, and I finally finished it up and posted it!  
It was written to the song 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada, the slow version, and it's snowing here right now, so I think that's what inspired me. I haven't seen much NearxMattxNear really, either, so I decided to give it a try. This is pretty fluffy, but I like it, seeing as it's my first yaoi story. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Oh, and this is set before the Kira case and all that stuff, okay? And Near's kind of OOC...But he's cute. ^^"  
Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters, sadly, and nor do I own the song I wrote it to. Sad times v.v"  
Enjoy! _**

The snowflakes tumbled down, swaying in the wind, soft and white, careless, free like a dove. The wind sweeping over the front courtyard toyed with each flake harmlessly, pushing them from side to side as they fell. When the morning came with the light riding on its back, the snow would not be there to enjoy, Near contemplated as he watched flakes slowly meet the icy water of the puddles dotting the pathway that stretched around the perimeter of the building. Perhaps, he consoled himself, some would settle on the glossy grass. The moonlight shone dully over the world, painting everything within its reach in delicate shades of grey and silver. Even the purest sunrise couldn't compare to its stunning beauty.

It seemed to the pale boy that it had always been like this. Near would sit up on his knees on his bed, lean his arms on the clear windowsill, bathed in moonlight pleasantly, drowning in loneliness, watching each snowflake tumble down. He often found himself wishing to be a snowflake, tumbling in a graceful sweep in the wind from the arms that held the moon like a small child. These wispy clouds didn't smother the world and they hardly blocked any moonlight, and Near admired their complex coiling and twisting tendrils. He would gaze at the rhinestone stars embedded in the inkblot sky, saying nothing, just relishing the silence. Not that he didn't get enough of it, being his own unsociable, stoic self.

Again he wished to be a snowflake or a bird, to be unique and have the chance to fly away. It always seemed to be like this. He watched the sky, the silent world, and wished to have the chance to spread his ivory wings and fly away. His life had always been so closed, and he had never even had a true friend to talk with. He wanted to witness the world firsthand rather than watching it pass by, just out of his reach from his enclosure, his cage. His obsidian orbs shone with longing as he looked out through the glass. Even Near had a weakness, even though it was well hidden beneath all his logical answers and blunt words. Times like these were when he tried to deal with his emotions, the only time he ever showed it. A tendril of cloud curled around the moon as if pulling it away from him and soon the moon was covered in artistic black swirling patterns. It didn't matter to Near, though. He sat on his bed where he had been before and stared out into the dimly lit world, glowing out into the dark night.

His world had always centred around on solving cases with what little resources he had, coming first at everything he did. It was like torture sometimes, though. What would he give to be free from his depressing life. Anything. The word left a bitter taste in his mouth. He, Near, should not be so willing to do anything to be free. It was silly, stupid even. But he was, and that was all there was to it. That one word caused him to struggle against the weight of his broken wings, the grasp of the ice cold chains that bound him and held him down in his cage as he watched the others fly away.

-~Line~-

Snow dusted his clothing like icing sugar, tinting his hair to a silvery red. The moonlight didn't provide much lighting on the path he walked, making his way back to Wammy's, pushing his gloved hands deeper into his pockets, hoping that the chocolate bars wouldn't melt from the warmth of his pockets. He prayed he wouldn't be caught by Roger for being out late, sighing as he did so. It wasn't his fault his roommate was constantly angry and forced him to go out to the corner shop to get him more chocolate when he ran out in the middle of the night. And Matt valued his life, thank you very much! Sometimes, though, Matt wished that the damp wouldn't be there to ruin the snow, and that someone would be there to see this beauty with him. When he wasn't with Mello he was alone and that was just how it went with him. Being third, a few people approached him to help with homework, but most were too proud. It was obvious he was the most approachable out of the top three.

Trying to relish the cool air and the sloshing noise of the water underfoot, Matt looked up to the sky. Snowflakes smeared his goggles but something kept his head tipped back to watch more fall into his blurry vision in a flurry of white that quickly dissolved into a silver smear on the front of his orange goggles. He would have continued that way but in the end he gave up, tripping over his own feet yet again and almost falling to the ground. He didn't need wet jeans on a cold night like this. He pulled his goggles down to hand around his neck and gasped softly at the sight of the moon, everything sliding into colour. The moon was perfectly round, sitting proudly on top of the wispy clouds that opened like petals, releasing the dull silver light onto the world. He didn't worry about people seeing his eyes without his goggles as he walked. It was well past midnight, no one was awake.

Slowly, he entered the school front courtyard and moved into the shadows, avoiding the moonlight. As soon as he had entered the grounds he had felt that little niggling feeling that someone would see him, that he should put his goggles back on. He knew he couldn't though, or he would walk into something or fall over, perhaps both, and wake someone who would grass on him up. Tentatively, he edged out into the light. Although he didn't show it, Matt was not a large fan of the dark. Mello was the only other person to know, and that was only because they shared a dormitory. Matt sighed. Mello. He wasn't ready to face his anger at taking 'too long' yet, and so he spared one last glance to his surroundings before lowering himself unsteadily to the ground. Admittedly, he was tired. Mello woke him most nights to get him more chocolate, so his sleeping pattern was ruined. He would sleep in classes in the day, and teachers would nag at him for it, threatening to bring his grades down.

His red hair glowed alluringly in the moonlight as he stared up at the dark sky. It was so beautiful and elegant, delicate somehow. As if even the smallest noise would make it crack and shatter. Matt cringed at the thought. He loved this peace. It was the first he had had in a long time, the first in years. It was coming up to the examinations, everyone was in overdrive, every child causing chaos with their angry moods. No-one liked studying at Wammy's. It was too stressful. Matt knew firsthand that Mello hadn't slept for 4 nights straight, sleeping through his free periods for no more than 45 minutes before waking and starting his studies again. The redhead worried about him. His beautiful pale complexion was turning gray, his eyes beginning to darken with his moods. How much more either of them could take was unknown, but they were both betting on 'Not Much'.

Matt sighed again. He really did wish there was someone there to share the view with. It was extremely pretty. But then he considered it and wondered who would respect it's fragile state, not make a noise. Not Mello, that's for sure. And who did Matt actually want to sit out here with him? His subconscious answered him, subtly hinting that a certain white haired boy would probably be welcome… _Shut up_, Matt snapped back at himself. _**You know it's true. You looooo-**__, I said shut up!_ And that was that. Matt tried to forget about his own thoughts. He didn't love Near. A blush crept to his face. Not at all. He just admired his complete calm. Matt was losing his mind with all of the pressure. He barely knew Near. The most he had talked to him was after he stopped Mello beating him up again and Near would give an emotionless thank you and turn around and leave. It seemed it was always that way, though. Matt would stop Mello, Near would say thankyou, he'd go back to playing his computer games and then Linda would need help with homework or something vaguely ridiculous and uninteresting like that. Linda didn't need help with homework, she was a smart girl, and Matt knew it. What her intentions were was a mystery to him, though.

Again, he wished that someone was here to witness this beautiful night with him, before it slipped away.

-~Line~-

Near sighed as he looked away from the sky. The moon had slipped away from the cloud's grasp and was perched proudly on top of it, beaming down on the world in its graceful way. He was trying to convince himself that he should be comfortable with his predicament, not saddened by it. It's not as if being first is that big a burden, anyway. His only objective was to become L and continue being the best detective in the world, all for his idol who he had only met a few times. He swept his onyx eyes over the silvery courtyard and the light caught something orange, making it glint. Near's eyes backtracked to the spot where he had seen it and concentrated on it briefly before identifying the lazing figure as Matt. What he was doing out at that time Near didn't know and frankly, he didn't really care. Or that's what he told himself.

He should be studying, if he wasn't going to sleep. It was a good opportunity, after all. No-one ought to distract him. Becoming L was his only objective, and he would not be beaten to it, and nothing would stop him. Nothing else mattered. Not loneliness, not the fact he was always on his own, not even the eccentric redhead who was splayed out on the grass below him. He told himself that again and again as he reached for a textbook on his bedside table. He shouldn't have any personal ties. They would only distract him from his goal. Do his own time, don't interact with anyone unless it's necessary. Keep himself to himself. He almost cursed at the thought. This place was like a prison, everyone fighting over the meagre scraps.

His door was slightly ajar, but his eyes were far from that direction. They were tracing the outline of the dark gnarled tree which he had hid in many a time to avoid Mello when the boy took a tantrum. He wondered if it would survive this winter. It had hardly made it through the last time. Would he be sad if it withered and died? Probably. It was part of the view from his window, and a dead tree isn't very good eye candy. How many leaves had it sported this summer? It had flourished with life, and Near remembered trying to count them from his window one particularly boring night. His textbook lay forgotten by his side. Near felt lonely again. Of course he was lonely.

No-one here really deserved to be alone. It was like their intelligence was a curse, but they managed to deal with it, even make friends. It would be okay for Matt and Mello. Matt had Mello and vice versa. Remembering Matt, Near looked down and realised the boy had got up and left. He shrugged softly and pushed his window open, fumbling with the key briefly before it swung open. Cold air bit at his cheeks but something that kept on glinting in the moonlight trailed down his cheek, warm. Near lifted a finger to the strange thing bemusedly. His heart felt as if it had been struck with 1000 needles, but he stayed leaning out the window, staring listlessly at the tear that was slowly dribbling down his digit.

He, Near, was crying? It couldn't be. But oh, it could, and the tears were coming fast now. When the first proper sob came it made his body shake and he stifled the whimper with his hand, shuddering. He had to control himself! He tried to, holding his breath, looking at his textbook, but it was no use. The tears kept on coming and eventually they ran down his face freely, his sobs audible and his body shaking. He buried his head in his hands, wishing he could stop this horrible emotion that was stinging him from inside out. No-one deserved to feel like that, not even him, he had to admit. Slowly, the sobs became more rapid and the tears soaked his hands and the cuffs of the sleeves.

He couldn't stop.

-~Line~-

Matt hummed to himself as he made his way along the long dark corridors. He was wary, the dark unnerving him. It wasn't kind to him, seeing as his goggles tinted it to an odd shade of extremely dark orange, but now he had the goggles of the black seemed to intimidating. He shivered softly, though it had nothing to do with the cold, and tried to contain himself. He knew he had to get used to this, and face his fear, but he couldn't help but hate it. He had hated it for too long to just stop, he supposed. It was so cold and quiet here, not a soul making a noise. Not a single snore or a squeak of bedsprings, and Matt did his best to drain his fear. He only managed to make himself feel empty, and he wasn't sure which was worse.

When the first sob broke the silence, Matt froze and ducked against the wall, holding his breath. Who was awake? It sounded like they weren't far away, either. Cautiously, he shuffled up the corridor to where a door stood slightly open. Pale moonlight filtered out through the crack in the door and a small boy glowed out, even in the dull light, and Matt held back a gasp. Near sat on his bed, trembling as sobs wracked his body as he cried. He didn't know what to do, thoughts filling his head and yelling orders at him rapid fire. And they all seemed to contradict each other. If he helped Near, Mello would likely kill him, but if he didn't Matt would feel horrible. He stood, framed in the doorway, just watching the boy cry while he tried to decide what to do. He decided against what all his thoughts were screaming at him and stepped over the threshold hesitantly.

"Near?" He questioned, not really sure what to say as he closed the door over softly with a tiny click. The boy in question turned to face him sharply, sniffing as his eyes widened in surprise. He scrubbed at his face with his drenched sleeve as if trying to wipe all the emotion away with the tears, but it wasn't working.

Near didn't reply, not even when Matt walked towards him cautiously, glancing behind him every now and then as if Mello would suddenly crash through the door. Of course, he didn't, but Matt still fretted. The pale boy tried not to look at his new company as he walked towards him as if afraid, but he jumped as a soft hand rested comfortingly over his bony shoulder, not quite letting his whole hand touch him. Matt obviously thought that Near was frail, and Near resented it. Slowly, his obsidian eyes travelled up to meet Matt's uncovered, concerned ones, and he held back a gasp. They were the brightest of emerald, although they looked more of a hazel brown from behind the goggles. The colour was so bright and beautiful, it took Near's breath away.

Of course, Matt was still curious as to why Near was crying, but he didn't pry. He didn't want to make the somewhat frail boy even worse by asking. It was an interesting puzzle, though. Why would someone with perfect grades be upset? In the end, the grades were the only thing that mattered. Everyone in the orphanage was set on being L, and it looked like Near was going to be the next in line, not Mello, no matter his efforts. Matt glanced around, wondering where Near's roommate was. There was no second bed, no second chair or desk. Then it dawned on the redhead. Near was lonely.

The sight of Near trying to stifle his tears was pitiful and it struck something deep within Matt, his heart aching. Acting on instinct like so often, he leant down and wrapped his arms protectively around Near's shuddering shoulders. At the sudden affection Near's tears were renewed and he buried his face in embarrassment into the older boy's shoulder, letting the tears flow, hoping they would stop soon. Apparently they didn't plan on ending soon, though, as Matt felt a damp puddle spread over the fabric of his left shoulder, but he made no move to move away. Near snivelled pathetically, blinking his eyes quickly, trying to stem the flow. His lashes were sticking together and his nose was going to start running soon, and he would look a complete state. He didn't want Matt to see that.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered into the other boy's shoulder with a sigh, and Matt chuckled softly into his hair.

"No need to be." Near was shocked. Shouldn't Matt be angry? Annoyed? Shouldn't he be storming away from him by now? It's what anyone else would do. But the redhead didn't.

"Matt…" He hesitated. "Maybe you should go. Mello… He won't like this. He'll be angry." Near didn't want to be left alone, but he feared for Matt's pretty face. It would be so unfortunate if Mello were to…Well, rearrange it. The boy in question only shook his head and Near smiled softly. It felt nice to be cared about, he had to admit.

What he did next, he didn't even know why. It just came over him, and he moved before his logical mind could catch up on him. It seemed to have frozen as the first sob had ripped through him, and now it was slowly coming back to action as he leaned back and upwards, brushing his lips over Matt's quickly before pulling back, eyes widening. His mind, finally warmed up, froze again as he looked away, blushing a soft pink colour as he waited for Matt to hit him. He shouldn't have kissed him. That was all he could think. He scolded himself again and again and again, but nothing could destroy the hope that made his heart hurt slightly as he dared a glance up at the boy he had just kissed.

"Matt, I...I'm…Sorry." He sighed as his hope began to hiss and fade away. Emerald eyes bore into his and Near bit his lip uncertainly. Was it just an illusion or was Matt moving closer…?

In the midst of his thinking Matt swooped down and pressed his lips back to the smaller boy's, seeking out the heat he had just felt. It had made his mind crackle with static and shivers run down his spine. He wanted more than that simple kiss, so much more. He didn't know when he had decided he wanted Near, of all people, but it just clicked right then and there and he acted on it, pushing down on Near insistently with his lips. The pale boy was unresponsive with shock for a moment before responding whole-heartedly. He wanted Matt just as much as Matt wanted him.

They poured all of their passion and love into that kiss, and it felt like fireworks were exploding around him, like everything else had disappeared and Matt was the one holding him to the world, like gravity had gave up on him in his pure ecstasy. And it was safe to say that Matt felt the same way, the fireworks ebbing away slowly as he pulled away for air.

Matt held Near in his arms, not because he needed to be held, but because it felt nice for both of them. They gazed out the window with blurred minds and glazed eyes, sharing soft glances every now and then as pink began to spread over the black as the sun's light touched the night. Suddenly, there was someone to share this beautiful view with. So suddenly, they weren't alone.

**_So there it was! Did you like it? Any ideas on how I could improve etc? Reviews are welcome, and I don't mind flames, though I don't see the need.  
Well, I really enjoyed writing this, and am thinking about trying some other fluffy one-shots as well. Any requests, just let me know.  
Must Dash,  
Trouble~X _**


End file.
